


Back To The Future

by Bubblgum_World



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), stobotnik - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M, Movie: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblgum_World/pseuds/Bubblgum_World
Summary: Stobotnik FF based on a RP with McToasty (@flubbed_toast) on IG.Robotnik and Stone use a time machine to go to the future and they meet a kid that immediately recognizes them as their parents.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Back To The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This work is based on a RP with @flubbed_toast so go follow her!!!!! (She draws amazing Stobotnik stuff :3)

Stone just made a coffee for Ivo with the exact quantity of milk and coffee. And today, I feel like it's the most perfect one. So, with a smile, he take the way to the mobil lab. Robotnik was currently in the process of making a time machine, feeling completely engrossed in his work. He mumbled quietly to himself as he worked, wearing headphones.

-Doctor I got your coff-

Aban stopped his sentence and have a soft smile appearing on his face. So he just walk to be next to the doctor, looking at the machine. The doctor worked quietly while bobbing his head to the music, still focusing. After a few minutes, he finished and a grin formed on his face. He turned in his chair and let out a small shout out of surprise over seeing the agent. The agent in question just had a step back, but still for not throwing coffee everywhere. So he just handed the coffee with Austrian goat milk in it with his soft smile. The doctor took a moment to process everything before removing his headphones and taking the latte. He cleared his throat and nodded to him.

-Thank you stone..

He muttered before taking a sip, impressed by how it tasted before turning to his invention.

-Stone, look.

He said, beckoning the man over. Stone was very surprised that the doctor thanks him. But he didn't show it and just look.

-Doctor, what is it?

-I think I've successfully created a time machine!

He grinned as he took another sip of his latte.

-It can take us anywhere for 15 minutes before bringing us back to the present.

He explained.

-That's great doctor!

The doctor nodded.

-Would you care to test it with me Stone?

He asked, standing up and drinking a bit more of his latte. Stone Almost had stars in his eyes, like a child in front of Christmas presents.

-Yes, Doctor.

The doctor noticed the mans expression and couldn't help but chuckle a bit before quickly finishing the latte and began to turn on the machine while Aban just watch him doing his things. The doctor put his hand on the mans shoulder so it would transport them both as he set a date for the future, deciding to do a basic of about 8 years ahead. He looked at him, interested and got chills at the contact of his hand. A slight electricity swirled around them and a light briefly blinded the two men before they were suddenly transported. Robotnik grinned.

-It worked! It worked stone!

He laughed before looking around the slightly new scenery. The agent just thank god for not being hungry this morning so he did not throw up. He look around him.

-I have never doubt about it, Doctor.

The doctor let a chuckle slip from his lips and he began to wander around, taking in everything. Not a whole bunch changed but then again they hadn't gone too far in the future. On the outside, agent Stone can hear little laugh of a young kid who seems to play and he can't contain a smile. Robotnik noticed the small child and slightly raised a brow, wandering over. The child seemed to mindlessly be playing before hearing the doctor. They suddenly grinned and ran over to the doctor hugging his leg.

-Dad!

They giggled before spotting Stone and grinning more.

-Dads!

-......"dads"?

Stone look at the child and sit to be as tall as him, smiling to not afraid him.

-Hi kiddo.


End file.
